ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demaaga
alternatively known as "Demarga," is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episodes 1 and 12, "A Voice From the Starry Sky" and "End of the Rainbow" (respectively.)https://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Demaaga's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman X' Demaaga is one of the many Spark Dolls that were transformed into Monsters when an Ultra Flare hit the Earth 15 years ago. Long before his Spark Doll's transformation however, Demaaga was also a Monster of Myth, who was stated to have once ravaged Earth long ago until he was sealed away by a "Giant of Light." Demaaga's first actual presence was felt when the monster emerged from out of a Mountainside and headed straight for Umezawa City. Xio tried their best of stop Demaaga with their weapons, but even with Demaaga's weakness exploited (being the Monster's glowing horn,) the monster shrugged off their efforts and eventually Demaaga arrived in Umezawa City to continue its rampage. During Demaaga's rampage, Daichi Oozora lost his treasured Gomora Spark Doll in the scuffle and he scrambled to find it. Upon finding it however, Demaaga noticed Daichi and tried to kill him with his Heat Ray. Suddenly before the monster's Heat Ray could strike, Daichi was suddenly overtaken by a bright flash of light coming from his X Deviser and shortly after, a Giant of Light appears. This giant was none other than Ultraman X. At first, Demaaga quickly beat down Ultraman X due to Daichi's bewilderment at his transformed state, but after Demaaga attempted to kill Asuna with its Heat Ray, Daichi pulled himself together in time to rescue her and fight back against Demaaga. Ultraman X managed to do well fighting back, and with the assistance of Xio distracting Demaaga. Ultraman X destroyed the monster with his Xanadium Beam, reducing Demaaga back into his Spark Doll form. 'Tsurugi Demaaga' Later on, another member of Demaaga's race was awoken by Gina Specter and unleashed in Umezawa City to rampage. Luckily, Xio was quick to respond by evacuating as many people as possible, while Daichi transformed into Ultraman X to battle the second Demaaga himself. With his knowledge of their first battle, Ultraman X managed to hold off Demaaga is ease, using a combination of his Bemstar and Zetton Armors against the Monster. Suddenly while Demaaga and Ultraman X fought, a ray of Dark Energy appeared from the Sky and struck Demaaga, mutating the Monster by adorning it with blades on its arms and back and increasing its ferocity. With its new Darker powers, the now dubbed turned the tables on Ultraman X by slicing him up with its blades and blasting him with a Darker-enhanced Heat Ray, even being able to withstand a blast from X's Xanadium Beam at point-blank! Losing badly, Ultraman X only had one choice left to make. Ultraman X separated Daichi from himself, saving Daichi from being killed while Ultraman X himself disintegrates into data from the damage he sustained. Tsurugi Demaaga then burrowed away, its task fulfilled. Later that day, Tsurugi Demaaga returned to Umezawa City to resume it's rampage from before, with only Hayato and Wataru of Xio to hold off the Monster on their own. Despite their best efforts though, even their weapons couldn't stand up to Tsurugi Demaaga's new power and were nearby about to be killed by the Monster. Suddenly Ultraman X reappeared, having reunited with Daichi! (Earlier on, Daichi converted himself into Data to find and revive Ultraman X) Then with the power of a Blade that Daichi found from within the Digital World, (named the X-Lugger,) Ultraman X transformed into "Ultraman Exceed X" for the first time ever. With his newly enhanced power, Exceed X overpowered Tsurugi Demaaga with no trouble at all, and using the X-Lugger for himself, Exceed X purified Tsurugi Demaaga with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back into a normal Demaaga. Now with the Monster weak enough to be beaten normally, Exceed X transformed back into Ultraman X and destroyed Demaaga with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. Finally, Demaaga was temporarily revived and transformed into Tsurugi Demaaga once again (along with EX Gomora, and EX Red King) after a Dark Lightning attack was fired at their Spark Dolls by Greeza. Shortly after reviving however, Tsurugi Demaaga (along with several other Spark Dolls that were confiscated by Xio in the past) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into his Ultimate Form. 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' Tsurugi Demaaga reappeared in the film, Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman! In this film, while not playing a more prominent role as Zaigorg or his minions, after both Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza were destroyed by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman, Zaigorg summoned a team of five Tsurugi Demaagas to act as his "Devil Avatar Beasts" in causing destruction all over the earth. Luckily, the Beasts were also confronted by several Ultras who had assisted Ultraman X in the past from their Cyber Cards having received the voices of Earth calling out for help: *Ultraman Zero in Shanghai *Ultraman Max in Lausanne *Ultraman Nexus in Cairo *Ultraman Victory in Buenos Aires *Ultraman Ginga in Dallas None of the Tsurugi Demaagas could stand up to the various Ultraman and they were all destroyed by each of their respective Ultra's Beam attacks. 'Ultraman Orb' Demaaga reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb. In this series, Demaaga was a stray Monster who surfaced to attack a city, along with Gomess (S) and Telesdon. All three monsters were quickly confronted by Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash, who was prepared to do battle. Suddenly all 3 Monster suddenly collapsed and after checking their pulses, Orb was shocked to learn that they have all died, leaving the confused Ultra to briefly mourn their unsettling deaths and leave. The next day, it was revealed that the three monsters had died from an over-exposure to a poisonous smoke that was emitting deep within the earth, a sign of the coming arrival of Magata No Orochi. 'Ultra Fight Orb' Demaaga reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Orb. In this mini-series, Demaaga was revived by Reibatos to attack the earth, only for the monster to be confronted by Ultraman Orb. Both monster and ultra appeared to be at even strength as neither side was able to best the other. However once Orb took on his Lightning Attacker form, Demaaga was no match for the powered up Ultra, and the monster was soon destroyed by Orb's Attacker Ginga X. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Kamisori Demaaga's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Subtitle: 'Ultraman Taiga' to be added''https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Demaaga's profile in "Ultraman Taiga" Other appearances 'Miscellaneous' * Tsurugi Demaaga is briefly seen in episode 7 of Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle, fighting against Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. Weapons and Abilities - Tsurugi= In addition to the powers he inherits from his original form, Tsurugi Demaaga also possesses: * Powered-Up Molten Iron Ray: Thanks to being empowered by the Dark Thunder Energy, Tsurugi Demaaga's Heat Ray is far more powerful in this form than in his original form. * Blades: Tsurugi Demaaga is equipped with enormous blades on his arms and back. The blades on his arms are very sharp and can be used for slicing. * Durability: Tsurugi Demaaga can withstand a direct hit from Ultraman X's Xanadium Beam without showing any signs of damage. Weakness Tsurugi Demaaga's glowing horn on his head is the center of his heat powers and nerves. Attacking him on the horn causes the monster great pain. - Kamisori= * : Kamisori Demaaga can launch Fireballs from the horn on his head. * : Kamisori Demaaga is equipped with enormous blades on his arms and back. The blades are very sharp and can be used for slicing. They can also launch energy-blades from them as well. * Electrocution: By ensnaring his foes with his tail, Kamisori Demaaga can charge his opponents with electricity. * Teleportation: Being from another dimension, Kamisori Demaaga can teleport to and from his own world and Earth at will. * Durability: Kamisori Demaaga's natural armor can withstand most physical attacks without showing any signs of damage. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * Demaaga 'is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki. ** '''Tsurugi Demaaga '''is portrayed by suit actor Kenji Kajikawa. Notes * The luminescent glowing of Demaaga's Spines before he fires his Heat Ray could be a possible reference to the Toho Monster, Godzilla, as Godzilla's Dorsal Fins also glow before he fires his Atomic Ray. * Originally, Fire Golza was to appear in Demaaga's place in Ultraman X's first episode. However, Director Taguchi Kiyotaka wanted a powerful new monster instead. Thus Demaaga was created. * According to Taguchi Kiyotaka, Demaaga is based roughly on a Monster named , who Taguchi used for Independent Film-making Projects when he was in High School. The accordion-like skin texture of Demaaga's arms and legs are meant to be a reference to that of Red King's skin texture. * Demaaga's name comes from Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, which means the "One-eyed god," and the God of metalworking and metal production. Fittingly so due to Demaaga's subtitle as the "Molten Iron Monster". * Because Demaaga's voice was already in the Bandai DX X Deviser Henshin Toy Set, his roar was created before filming started. * Originally, it was intended that Demaaga's attack was to only spits fireballs from the mouth. However due to a mechanical failure in the mouth mechanism during filming, it was changed so that Demaaga can also release fireballs from his body spikes. * According to Taguchi Kiyotaka, he compares Demaaga to Zaigorg in that they both came from hell. * Having also directed the Ultraman Orb series, Taguchi also wanted Demaaga to be (sic) "a classic monster like Birdon and Red King," and so he had the monster reappear in Orb, in the episode "The Ultimate King Devil Beast Strikes Back". * Tsurugi Demaaga's design was done by Fuyuki Shinada from the Special Molding division, and Director Koichi Sakamoto. The suit was converted from the Demaaga suit, and since it was planned from the beginning to have a power-up, the added parts can be removed to return the suit to regular Demaaga Gallery Demarga - ultra series.png Demarga tsurugi - ultra series.png Demaaga Tsurugi EXTRA 2.png References Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters